


The Warmest Pillow

by Storiesofstars



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Lap Pillow, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Ren takes care of Wataru, playing with hair, sick day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storiesofstars/pseuds/Storiesofstars
Summary: Wataru has a fever. Ren does his best to comfort him.
Relationships: Matoba Wataru & Nanahoshi Ren, Matoba Wataru/Nanahoshi Ren, Nanahoshi Ren/Matoba Wataru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	The Warmest Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER WATAREN FIC I was feeling things last night and I've had this idea for a while so I decided to try and finally write it.
> 
> Please enjoy! 💕

"I'm home." Ren called out to a seemingly empty share house. Having finished his classes for the day, Ren decided to come back to home base instead of going for karaoke (as much as he wanted to) to get a head start on the new paper his latest lecture had assigned. More Western law theory... he sighed, thinking about all the confusing research he'd have to do.

He passed by the living room, only to backtrack when something caught his eye on the couch. Or rather _someone_ , as he looked a little closer. 

He immediately realized it was Wataru; the red hair was a dead giveaway. But his arm was resting atop his eyes, a pair of white headphones covering his ears. He could just make out a frown on the other boy's face from underneath his arm. Ren quickly made his way to his room to drop off his things before going back to the living room, and gently tapping on Wataru's shoulder. He jolted a bit, probably startled from the sudden unknown contact, and lifted his arm, taking his headphones off. 

"Oh, Ren- when did you get back?"

"Just a few minutes ago."

"Ah, I see." He sat up, stretching his arms and sighing loudly.

"When did you get back?"

"Well... actually, I didn't go."

"Eh? But didn't Yuuto say you had an important lecture today?"

He sighed again, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Yuu said he'd take notes for me- though I also asked Reon and Aoi-kun for their notes as well..."

"Oh... are you okay? You look tired."

Wataru slumped back into the couch, eyelids heavy.

"I haven't been able to sleep well the past few days, and I think I came down with a fever last night. Thought maybe a change from my room would help, so I've been trying to nap here... Sorry, I don't mean to be a downer-"

Ren shook his head.

"That's not it at all. I just want to make sure you're okay- which, I guess you aren't... um, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Mm... not really. I already took some medicine earlier, I just need to try and get some rest."

"Oh, okay. Then I'll give you some space. I won't be too loud either."

Ren started back for his room, but stopped before he got far. Be it as it may, he didn't want to leave Wataru alone, even if he was sick- _especially_ since he was sick. He turned around.

"...I have a paper I need to write. Do you mind if I stay here and work on it?"

"Eh? But, I don't want you to catch what I have..." His words trailed off as he looked away. Despite his protests, it seemed like he really did want some company after being cooped up alone all day. 

Ren suddenly turned on his heels, heading straight for his room once more. He returned with his book bag, and a white mask covering his face.

"Can I stay now?"

Wataru stared, taken aback before letting a weak chuckle escape. It probably would be more effective if they both were wearing masks, himself especially, but he more than appreciated the gesture.

"The other end of the couch is all yours," he offered.

Ren happily sat down, taking out his laptop and one of his textbooks while Wataru settled back down. He began flipping through the pages to the chapter he was assigned to write about, and began filing through various academic papers and articles online. Western law theory never felt like it would make complete sense to him, but that kind of attitude wouldn't get his paper written, so he pressed on- but not without glancing over at his sick bandmate every so often, with his legs bent together, his headphones back on and enveloping him in whatever he was listening to, his slightly flushed face scrunched against his pillow as he attempted to get some sleep. Ren made sure to keep as quiet as he could to avoid disturbing him.

After about an hour of research and a good start on the first paragraph of his paper, Ren decided to get a glass of water. Moving his laptop aside, he made his way to the kitchen. The thought of asking Wataru if he wanted something to drink had crossed his mind, but he thought better of it. Instead he filled up two glasses and set them on the coffee table in front of them, for when Wataru awoke.

"Nngh-"

Ren looked over as he set his glass down, noticing a rather uncomfortable look on Wataru's face. His face was even redder than before, beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

"Wataru?" Ren got down on his knees beside him, wondering if he should wake him or not.

"No... nii-san..."

"Nii-san?"

Was Wataru dreaming about Kenta? It didn't seem like a very happy dream from the way he was grimacing.

"Everyone... Argonavis... don't go..."

That's when he noticed tears beginning to fall from his eyes. His eyes widened as his heart dropped.

"Wataru? Wataru!"

He placed a hand on his shoulder, lightly shaking him. When that didn't work, he moved the one headphone off his ear.

"Wataru, please wake up!"

Wataru's eyes shot open, coupled with a sharp inhale, as the tears ran down his face. His breathing was still ragged as he tried to calm himself down. Ren, unsure of what to do, kept his hand on Wataru's shoulder.

"R... Ren? What happened?"

"I think you were having a bad dream."

"Oh... oh, I guess I was... maybe that would explain-" he started, but instead let out a shaky sigh, sitting upright and rubbing his eyes. Ren reached over and handed him the glass of water he got for him, which he drank in one go.

"Guess I don't need to tell you why I haven't been getting enough sleep now." He placed the glass back on the table, avoiding Ren's eyes.

Ren didn't understand at first, but just as quickly he realized what he meant.

"Wataru... that's awful. Does anyone else know?"

He shook his head, taking off his headphones and unplugging them from his phone hidden in his pants pocket.

"I thought it would pass... Now my body's paying the price for it."

If there was one thing Ren had learned over the months, it was that Wataru was amazing at taking care of others, but absolutely horrible at taking care of himself. He could be meticulous to a worrying degree at times, neglecting his own needs for the sake of making sure everyone and everything in the band was accounted for, and Ren always felt bad that he could never seem to do anything to help him, the one who'd always been looking out for him since they first met.

He looked over to his laptop, still opened with the saved document of his paper. Standing back up, he closed it, placing it and his textbook back in his bag.

"Ren?"

He sat back down without a response, shuffling closer to Wataru.

"I've got 2 weeks to write it. And I've already gotten a good start on it."

"Ren, what are you-"

He patted his lap lightly.

"...Eh? I still don't- wait, are you... letting me use you as a lap pillow?"

Ren nodded.

"I'm going to stay with you. Even if you have more bad dreams, I'll help you through them. Because you've always been there for me. So please let me be here for you, Wataru."

He could see Wataru's expression shift from concern to awe, his eyes beginning to water once again.

"Well... if you don't mind..."

"My lap is all yours. Though- I'm not sure how comfy of a pillow I am..."

Wataru chuckled again.

"I don't think that'll be an issue."

He slowly rested his head on Ren's lap, legs and arms tucked close to his chest. He let out a long breath as he settled in, letting the warmth of Ren's body lull him into a state of ease and comfort. Ren began petting his head, at first unsure of what he should do, but slowly began combing through his red locks with his fingers, massaging his scalp and playing with his hair ever so delicately. He couldn't help the fond look that crossed his face when he saw Wataru eyelids slowly dropping as he fell asleep, a small smile on his face. He looked so peaceful, and even cuter than usual.

Ren lowered his hand to caress Wataru's cheek. This may have been all he could do for now, but he'd grow and learn new things, and become someone dependable; for the band, himself, and for Wataru.

"Sleep well Wataru."


End file.
